Una pequeña llegada
by nadeska
Summary: Hola chicos....bueno aca les traigo una pequeña continuacion de La Larga Espera....ojala que les gusten....
1. Chapter 1

Hola chicos, como les había prometido……

Hola chicos, como les había prometido…….tengo una pequeña continuación de un capitulo de Larga Espera……y posiblemente hayan mas…….bueno esperare sus reviews…….ya si son varios hago otras continuaciones 8P 

Espero que les guste esta pequeña historia………se trata de que Hermione va a tener otro bebe….pero justo todo se complica…...como?? Bueno es hora de leer…..

**UNA PEQUEÑA ADICION**

Era una hermosa mañana de verano. Severus despertó y encontró a un halcón golpeando la ventana de su dormitorio. Miró el reloj y ya eran las ocho. Sabiendo que debería estar ya listo, no refunfuñó mucho. Trató de moverse lentamente, para no despertar a su esposa embarazada. Hermione iba a tener una niña en dos semanas, y cada vez le era más y más difícil conciliar el sueño. Luego que logró salir de la cama, se encaminó hacia el ave, era de Lucius. Tomó el pergamino que traía el ave y se sentó para leerlo.

_Querido Severus:_

_Espero que al leer esta nota, tu y tu familia estén bien. Draco me estaba contando que dentro de pocos días Hermione ya dará luz. Realmente estoy muy feliz por ti._

_Aunque de todas maneras quisiera saber si no habría inconvenientes en pedirte un favor._

_Estoy seguro que recuerdas que no había visitado la casa de mi padre desde hace unos 15 años atrás. Y me gustaría vivir aquí con mi nueva familiar, pero aun necesita mucha limpieza, gran parte ya está hecha, y no estoy hablando del polvo._

_Aquí hay mucha magia oscura y no puedo expulsar toda esa magia por mi mismo. Le he pedido a Draco para que me ayudara, pero necesito a un experto en las Artes Oscuras. Estaré eternamente agradecido si me pudiera ayudar en ello. He consulado varios volúmenes de mi librería, y como estarías de acuerdo, esta limpieza seria más eficaz si se realiza en la primera luna llena del solsticio de verano, lo cual ocurrirá dentro de siete días. _

_Por tu situación, comprenderé si no me puedes ayudar. Por favor mándame tu respuesta tan pronto como puedas._

_Mis mejores deseos,_

_Lucius._

Hermione se había levantado y había comenzado a leer sobre sus hombros. Severus volteó y le mordisqueó sus labios. Ella sonrió y rodeó sus brazos en su pecho. Él pudo sentir la barriga de Hermione en su espalda, y sentir el movimiento de su hija.

"Donde queda la casa?" preguntó.

"Está en Wilshire, no muy lejos de nuestra casa," se volteó y la miró mientras le sonreía, "Tu la has visto. Recuerdas durante las vacaciones de Navidad, tomamos un paseo en carruaje con tus padres? No señalastes a una imponente mansión cubierta con hiedra?. Ella asintió. "Esa es."

"No esta nada lejos, y esta muy cerca de Draco." Hermione se arrecostó sobre la cabecera de la cama, mientras Severus arrecostaba su cabeza en su regazo y empezó a acariciar la abultada barriga de Hermione.

"Estoy feliz que por fin lo haya entendido," dijo mientas la miraba.

"Entender que?" preguntó Hermione, mientras que acariciaba su negra cabellera.

"Que tan hermoso es poder amar, y ser amado." Sonrió y la besó en su barriga, luego se levantó y la besó en los labios. "Voy a decirle que no puedo ir a ayudarlo."

"Por que no?" preguntó, mientras se movía fuera de la cama.

"Hermione, tendría que salir inmediatamente. Nos tomará varios días para limpiar la casa de toda la magia negra que tiene. No puedo dejarte como estas, puedes dar a luz en cualquier momento." Severus se levantó y la ayudó a salir de la cama.

"Severus, el día para el parto esta aun dentro de dos semanas. Estaré bien. Además, no voy a estar sola, Poppy está, también Albus y Minerva. Además de Harry y Pansy y…" Severus levantó sus manos.

"Esta bien, esta bien," dijo mientras rodeaba sus brazos alrededor de su cintura. "Es sólo que, bueno, has tenido muchas dificultades en este embarazo." Le acarició su cabello y la besó en la frente.

"Estaré bien amor, sólo que te extrañaré terriblemente. No hemos estado alejados más que por unas cuantas horas desde que estamos casados." Ella lo apretó contra si fuertemente, y luego lo miró a los ojos. "Por lo menos estaré con Raven, Osiris y Crooks para que me hagan compañía." Suspiró. Él quería estar ahí con ella, pero ella tenía razón, el día previsto para el parto aun estaba lejos y él sabía que estaría de regreso antes de aquel día. Y ella tenía a mucha gente quien la podría ver mientras él estaba fuera. El la besó una última vez, y fue a responder la carta de Lucius.

_Querido Lucius:_

_Gracias por los buenos deseos. Espero también que tú y tu familia se encuentren bien._

_Hermione no entrará en labor hasta, bueno hasta haber terminado de ayudarte con la casa de tu padre._

_Llegaré a tu casa esta misma mañana. Así podremos empezar._

_Hasta entonces, mis mejores deseos._

_Severus_

Justo a dos habitaciones, Osiris notó el halcón que volaba pasando su ventana. También había notado que traía un pergamino en su pierna. Volteó a ver a Crookshanks.

"_Vistes eso?"_

"_Hmmm," _Respondió Crookshanks, medio dormido.

"_Es el halcón de Lucius, Odin. Me pregunto que estará pasando?"_

"_Sal de esa ventana y cállate. Estoy tratando de dormir."_

"_Imagínate eso, tratando de dormir, es lo único que haces. Vamos, enterémonos que quiere Lucius."_

"_Me importa un bledo lo que el quiera, yo quiero dormir, estoy cansado."_

"_Entonces no debistes de haberte quedado despierto hasta tan tarde viendo "Casa de animales" otra vez,"_ Le soltó a Crookshanks y se fue. Cuatro meses antes, Harry finalmente supo como hechizar el televisor y el DVD placer para que funcionen dentro del castillo. Desde ese momento, prácticamente todos los profesores del castillo tienen uno. La primera cosa que hizo Severus fue comprar uno para poder ver sus películas favoritas de Bond asi como algunas romanticas de Hermione. Tambien compró un televisor y DVD para la habitación de Osiris y Crooks. Desde esa noche Severus los amenazó con quitarles los aparatos si no ponian un hechizo silenciador en la habitación, ya que se quedaban toda la noche viendo películas.

Osiris voló hacia la sala, donde encontró a Severus vestido y con una taza de café.

"_Era Odin a quien vi tan temprano?"_ Severus lo miró.

"Si, Lucius necesita mi ayuda con la casa de su padre. Quiere mudarse a Inglaterra y necesita liberarse de la magia oscura de la casa."

"_De ese horrible lugar? Me da escalofrios con sólo pensar en ese lugar_," dijo Osiris mientras movia sus alas.

"Lo sé. No estoy buscado ir, pero él pidió mi ayuda, y es uno de mis viejos amigos."

"_Una vez no intentó matarte?"_ preguntó Osiris con una pequeña inclinación en su cabeza.

"Si, luego yo traté de matarlo, y luego él trató de matarme y asi se volvió un circulo vicioso," 

"_Supongo entonces que ambos terminaron con la idea de matarse mutuamente?"_

"Osiris, no nos hemos tratado por varios años. Ademas, eso era antes de que él se volviera en contra de Voldemort. Las cosas han cambiado entre ambos en estos tres años." Se levantó y buscó por su capa. "No hay necesidad de preocupare, confia en mí. Ahora, quiero que tú y Crookshanks cuiden a Hermione y Raven. Sabes que tan difícil es para ella movilizarse, siendo tan cerca la fecha de su parto, asi que no le permitan hacer nada forzoso y que descance mucho. Sabes como encontrar a Albus o a Harry. Si me necesitas, sabes donde estaré."

Se dirigió hacia la puerta, y luego volteó donde Osiris, mientras que Crookshanks tambien se les unia. "Otra cosa más, no quiero oir ninguna queja de ustedes dos." Cerró la puerta, dejando a ambos mirandose.

"_Tu sabes que quiso decir con eso?"_ pregunt_ó Crookshanks._

"_Si, debemos de evitar que nos sigan atrapando."_ Respondió Osiris.


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo 2

Capitulo 2

Severus se había ido ya por cinco días, y Hermione lo extrañaba como nunca lo imaginó. Paró de enseñar desde que él se había ido, y ahora estaba sentada en su sala junto a una docena de libros sin leer. Cuando tomó un libro para empezar a leerlo, prefirió antes tomar un poco de té. Estaba a punto de llamar a un elfo, cuando Osiris entró a la habitación.

"_Cómo te sientes?"_ preguntó Osiris.

"Me siento como un rechoncho pavo listo para Navidad," respondió, mientras trataba de levantarse.

"_Que necesitas?"_ Osiris se apoyó a uno de los brazos del sofá.

"Estaba a punto de ir a traer un poco de té, pero mejor lo haré yo misma."

"_Hermione, eres una bruja, puedes conjurar una tonta taza de té."_

"Osiris, no puedo estar sentada sin hacer nada, me volveré loca." Hermione logró levantarse y caminó hacia la cocina, que está al otro lado de la habitación. Osiris regresó a su habitación, le pareció escuchar que el televisor se había prendido. Al ingresar ve a Crookshanks con el control remoto en la pata.

"_Oh Dios, que bueno que estas aquí. Hazme un favor, coloca esa película por mi,"_ Crookshanks apuntó hacia el disco que logró sacar. Osiris lo miró y sacudió su cabeza.

"_Crooks, te das cuenta que no hay gatos en esta película?. Es acerca de una mujer que es rechazada por su marido, quien no quiere saber nada de ella, por que piensa que ella tiene un romance con su mejor amigo, el cual se mató luego de estar buscándola. Luego viene el padre abusivo, y de la madre sobreprotectora. Ah y no hay que olvidar del hermano que aunque tenga la esposa mas fea del todo el planeta, no puede quedarse con los pantalones puestos, ya que va teniendo cerca de ocho hijos, y…."_

"_Está bien, está bien; lo entendí, no hay gatos, por el titulo pens__é que era una película de horror"_ Osiris sacudió su cabeza y volvió a guardar el disco. Ambos fueron hacia la sala para estar con Hermione, quien se quedó dormida mientras tomaba el té y leía el libro. De pronto, Hermione se despertó abruptamente mostrando mucho dolor y una sensación de humedad terrible.

"Oh no!" gritó, Osiris y Crookshanks se despertaron.

"_Que es?"_ preguntó Crookshanks.

"Se me rompió la fuente," dijo Hermione mientras lo miraba. Hacia sólo seis meses atrás, ella y Severus habían descubierto que Crookshanks era capaz de comunicarse con ellos, gracias a la unión que tiene con Osiris. Hermione luego se dio cuenta que Osiris tenia razón, no podía hacer que Crooks se callara la boca.

"_Bueno, arréglalo!"_ dijo Osiris mientras miraba el piso debajo del sofá, logrando ver un charco de líquido.

"No puedo arreglarlo, es la hora," comenzaba a jadear, y luego sintió otra contracción.

"_Es la hora?, no, no puede ser la hora, no puedes, tienes que esperar,"_ repetía Crookshanks mientras empezaba a correr por todos lados.

"Dile eso al bebe!"

"_Necesitamos calmarnos, Crooks ve y consigue a Madam Pomfrey!"_

"_Y como sugieres que la traiga? Ella no puede hablar conmigo, idiota!" _Crookshanks miró a Hermione, "_O si puede?"_

"No", dijo Hermione mientras seguía jadeando, "No lo creo." Sostuvo su respiración para tratar de soportar el dolor. "Muy pocos saben legitimancia. Consigue a Harry o Albus." Se arrecostó sobre el sofá y sostuvo su barriga. "APURATE!" Crookshanks corrió lo más rápido que le permitieron sus patas. Mientras tanto, Osiris había ido a la cocina y había puesto agua caliente del grifo en un recipiente, tomó una toalla y la mojó, luego con sus patas la sostuvo y regresó donde estaba Hermione.

"_Caliente, caliente….quema, quema, quema" _ya no soportando sostener la toalla y tirándola sobre la barriga de Hermione, quien gritó inmediatamente.

"AHHHHHHH Osiris, estás loco? Esto estaba hirviendo. Acaso tratabas de matarme?" gritó Hermione al tirar la toalla al piso.

"_Lo vi en una película, ellos hablaban de agua caliente y de toallas,"_ Osiris reposó en la mesa del café. "_Parecía una buena idea"_ Hermione volteó los ojos.

"Era sólo una película. Oh por favor, necesito que lleves la cuenta de mis contracciones," le logró decir, mientras se arrecostaba.

"_Que tengo que hacer?"_ Osiris voló hacia la cabecera del sofá y la miró.

"Cuando te dijo que empieces, mira el reloj y comienzas a contar, luego te detienes cuando te diga que lo hagas. Dependiendo de que tan lejos mis contracciones estén, es que tan lejos estoy de la hora del parto," Hermione empezó con sus respiraciones que sus madre le había enseñado.

"_Puedo hacer eso, no se ve difícil_", miró hacia el reloj y se preguntaba por que Crookshanks se demoraba tanto.

Crookshanks se encontraba ya subiendo la mitad de las escaleras cuando sintió que algo se cayó encima. Era una red. Mr. Filch había decidido que ya era hora de encontrar quien era el que molestaba constantemente a la Sra. Norris. Podía tener a Crookshanks en una jaula por mientras, y si no pasa nada, entonces obviamente el gato naranja era quien hacia todas las diabluras. Luego que la Sra. Norris dejó de ser calva, iba cambiando de dolores y si era posible, de figuras. Mr. Filch levantó a Crookshanks y lo enredó con unas telas para luego colgarlo en un saco de red detrás de su puerta. Luego se dirigió a la cabaña de Hagrid para ver si tenía una jaula.

"_Genial, lo que necesitaba"_ Se quejaba Crookshanks. Tenia una pata colgando fuera de la tela y del saco y con su cabeza girando en una dirección extraña.


	3. Chapter 3

Capitulo 3

Hola gente…….disculpen por la demora, no tenia cuando subir el capitulo…….gracias por su comentarios……aca les traigo el ultimo capitulo…….ojala que lo disfruten!!

Capitulo 3

"Por que se demora tanto?" preguntó Hermione. "Osiris, anda y ve que está pasando," se quejó. Sus contracciones comenzaron a aumentar rápidamente. Tiene el presentimiento de que su hija será tan impaciente como su padre.

"_No puedo dejarte sola,"_ Dijo Osiris.

"No tienes otra alternativa. Por favor, anda y encuentra a alguien, quien seaaaaaa." Trató de sentarse, pero no tuvo éxito.

Osiris voló rápidamente fuera de la habitación. Sabía que Harry estaría dando clases de Encantamientos, así que se dirigió allá. Osiris podría mandar a Harry quedarse con Hermione, así puede ir luego a buscar a Albus para que llame a Madam Pomfrey.

Cuando Osiris llegó al aula de Encantamientos, Harry levantó la mirada. Sabiendo que la verdad acerca de Osiris es un gran secreto dentro de la gran mayoría, no dijo nada en voz alta. Harry había sido informado que la única manera de comunicarse con el primo de Snape es por medio de la Legitimancia, así que permitió que el ave ingresara dentro de su mente.

"_Harry, tienes que venir rápidamente, Hermione es en labor, necesita ayuda de alguien mientras que busco a Madam Pomfrey!"_

Harry miró a su clase.

"Clase, acabo de acodarme que necesito hacer un encargo por encargo del director. Pueden irse." Harry salió rápidamente del aula, y se dirigió hacia los calabozos.

Osiris lo siguió y justo cuando estaba cerca de la base de las escaleras se detuvo. Pensó escuchar como un sonido sordo que provenía de lo más lejos del pasadizo, en la oficina de Mr. Filch. Dejando que su curiosidad ganara, voló hacia dicha dirección. Se paró en el piso y colocó su cabeza contra la puerta por la cual provenían los ruidos. Inmediatamente escuchó el sordo sonido de un maullido apagado. "_Puedo reconocer ese maullido donde quiera que vaya_", pensó.

"_Crooks, eres tú?" _preguntó.

"_Osiris, sácame de aquí! Creo que este bastardo desquiciado me quiere matar!"_

Osiris entró a la habitación y levantó la mirada.

"_Como diablo te pudo atrapar?"_ Osiris preguntó, mientras empezaba a volar y comenzó a picotear el nudo. Le era difícil desatar el nudo, ya que no paraba de reírse.

"_Obviamente, no estaba en mi mejor forma de merodeador. Puedes parar de reírte? Es realmente incomodo."_ Crookshanks empezaba a desesperarse, esperando que el nudo se desatara.

"_Deja de moverte como loco! Estas dificultando las cosas!"_ dijo Osiris mientras tenia el pico bien abierto por la soga.

"_No puedes hacer algún hechizo o algo? Se supone que eres el increíble pájaro mago, o sólo eres un hablador presumido."_

"_Y que se supone que haga? Tal vez conjurar un par de tijeras, o tal vez un cuchillo? Pero como diablos se supone que lo voy a sostener?...idiota!" _Seguía picoteando la red, y luego se detuvo. "_Espera, ya sé. DELIQUESCO!"_ Instantaneamente la red desapareció, haciendo caer a Crookshanks.

"_Auuuuu!"_ Crookshanks se dio vuelta en pleno aire, pero no fue lo suficientemente rápido, cayendo sobre su barriga. "_No crees que una advertencia hubiera sido de alguna ayuda?"_

"_Lo siento. Pensé que los gatos siempre aterrizaba sobre sus pies, no de culo y esparramado por todo el suelo."_

"_La próxima vez, déjame saber cuando tu quieras hacer algo antes; especialmente si eso significar entrar en contacto con superficies duras,"_ Crookshanks se quejaba mientras se sacudía, luego miró alrededor. "_Aj! Realmente este lugar es horrible, huele a…"_

"_Porquería"_ terminó Osiris. "_Vámonos de aquí antes que Flich regrese. Necesitamos ver a Albus y pronto!"_ Osiris se subió en el lomo de Crookshanks y ambos desaparecieron rumbo a los niveles superiores, para su suerte Albus estaba caminando hacia donde estaban ellos e inmediatamente los divisó.

"Debo suponer que Hermione está en medio de los dolores de parto?" preguntó mientras saboreaba un caramelo de limón.

"_Y supongo que no me puedes decir cuando esta maldita gripe me va a dejar? Hay algo que pueda ocurrir dentro de este maldito castillo que nunca te llegues a enterar?" _Osiris le soltó al Director. Albus rió, ya estaba acostumbrado a la encantadora personalidad de Osiris. _"Harry está con ella"_.

"Ya alerté a Poppy, y creo que deberías ir a traer a Severus de regreso." Dijo Albus, mientras sonreía.

"_Oh! Me había olvidado por completo de él. Los veo luego."_ Osiris voló hacia el punto de aparición fuera del castillo y reapareció justo fuera de la mansión de Snape en Wiltshire. Voló por unos momentos mas esperando recordar donde la vieja mansión de Malfoy se encontraba. No fue muy difícil al final, sólo tiene que buscar por la mansión más espeluznante que pueda haber en el área. Había visitado una vez la casa de Malfoy con Severus, y nunca podría olvidar cuando deseaba dejar esa casa ni bien había ingresado. Osiris pudo sentir, literalmente, la maldad en cada espacio de su cuerpo. Se estremeció un poco al recordarlo. Continuó volando por algunos otros minutos hasta que localizó la casa. Se podía ver que el trabajo entre Severus y Lucius había sido efectivo, ya que la casa no se veía tan vieja ni sucia, como la recordaba.

Dentro de la casa, Severus y Lucius estaban sentados en la librería, bebiendo brandy. Draco ya se había retirado a su casa habiendo terminado con su parte de la limpieza. Les habían tomado a todos ellos dieciséis horas diarias para poder sacar toda la maldad y magia oscura que se había acumulado por los años. Ahora la casa se sentía fresca y nueva, y Lucius ya no podía esperar en traer a su nueva familia.

"No puedo agradecerte lo suficiente por todo lo que has hecho. Draco y yo no lo hubiéramos podido terminar en tan poco tiempo," Lucius decía mientras se sentaba en su silla, mirando a Severus.

"Estoy contento de haber podido ayudar y feliz de ver como has dejado atrás todo ese odio que tenias adentro tuyo," Severus sonrió y tomó un trago de su vaso.

"Nunca pensé vivir luego de la guerra. Verdaderamente pensé que iba a morir en el campo de batalla, o peor, que el Señor Oscuro me matara," Dijo Lucius, "Tuvistes suerte en cambiar de bando cuando lo hicistes. Te salvastes de muchos años de odio y tormento."

Severus sacudió su cabeza. "No fue suerte. Es sólo que me di cuenta de lo loco que estaba más pronto que tú."

Cuando ambos terminaron sus tragos, Lucius observó un cuervo negro fuera de la ventana.

"Osiris está aquí," Lucius anunció mientras abría la ventana.

La verdad de Osiris había sido un secreto por muchos años, pero luego del matrimonio de Severus y Hermione, Osiris había preguntado a Severus para decir la verdad de su identidad a un grupo selecto de personas, ya que quería sentirse parte del mundo nuevamente. Para su suerte fue aceptado y tratado como una persona normal, que sólo ha sufrido una maldición.

Al minuto que Lucius abrió la ventana, Osiris saltó inmediatamente al interior y se dirigió lo más rápido posible a Severus para explicar delicadamente el porque estaba ahí.

"_Severus, Hermione está a punto de reventar en cualquier minuto. Tienes que venir antes que arruine el lado Oriental de la sala!" _decía mientras aleteaba salvajemente.

"Esta bien? La dejastes con Poppy?" Severus preguntó mientras se levantaba y caminaba hacia Osiris.

"_Harry estaba con ella cuando la dejé, pero Albus había mandando a llamar a Poppy, así que imagino que Hermione está siendo atendida._

"Lucius, tengo que irme, Hermione está en labor," Severus dijo mientras sostenía a Osiris y se dirigía hacia la chimenea.

"Si, por su puesto. Aquí ya terminamos. Gracias Severus. Por favor, déjame saber como van las cosas." Lucius se despidió de él.

"Hogwarts, habitación de Severus Snape!" Dijo Severus mientras tomó un puñado de polvos flu. Fue consumido por las flamas, y reapareció en la sala de su habitación. Salió de la chimenea, y miró alrededor de la habitación. Harry estaba sentado en un sofá con Pansy quien cargaba al pequeño Raven. Albus estaba parado a lado de su escritorio, conversando con Minerva; y Crookshanks estaba sentado sobre la mesa de café.

"Cómo está?" preguntó Severus, mientras ponía a Osiris junto a Crookshanks.

Albus caminó hacia él y colocó su mano sobre el hombro de Severus. "Te hemos estado esperando. Hermione quería que tu fueras el primero en ver a tu nueva hija." Le golpeó cariñosamente el hombro y lo dejó pasar.

Severus caminó hacia el dormitorio, seguido de Crooks y Osiris. Abrió la puerta y vio a Hermione sentada sosteniendo a su hija en los brazos. Ella no se había dado cuenta de su ingreso hasta que Poppy se levantó de su silla y se dirigió hacia la puerta. La medibruja cerró la puerta al salir y Severus ocupó la silla que había quedado libre junto a Hermione.

"Te extrañé!" dijo Hermione, mientras colocaba su mano suavemente sobre su pecho. Severus tomó su mano, la sostuvo firmemente y besó su palma de la mano.

"No tanto como yo te he extrañado, amor." Se acercó a ella suavemente y la besó, luego miró hacia su hija. El cabello de la bebe es marrón oscuro, y claro, se puede ver los primeros rulos en formarse. Sus ojos lucen como si fuera ha hacer marrón. "Hola pequeñín." Severus dibujó con su indicie el rostro, luego tomó sus pequeñísimas manos en sus dedos y sonrió.

"No es hermosa, Severus?" Hermione miró a Severus.

"Ciertamente lo es," dijo, sin sacar la vista de su hija.

"_Al parecer no vamos a tener mucho tiempo para dormir por un buen tiempo,"_ dijo Crookshanks.

"_Nosotros?, Estas bromeando? Tu puedes dormir aun en el Armagedón_," respondió Osiris.

"Bueno querida esposa, que nombre le debemos poner?" Severus tenía curiosidad con lo que a su esposa se le podría ocurrir en ese instante.

"Te gusta el nombre de Katrina Saffron Snape?" Sonrió, y notó como Severus levantaba la ceja.

Volteó y miró a Osiris y Crookshanks. "Raven y Kat, por que no?" dijo Severus, mientras reía.

La siguiente mañana, Severus estaba caminando hacia su primera clase, cuando Albus se le acercó.

"Buenos días Severus. Espero que Hermione y el bebé estén bien esta mañana?" preguntó el Director.

"Si, gracias. Ambos están bien. Hermione está un poco cansada, así que si no te importa, me gustaría tomar las tardes libres por el resto de la semana. No quiero que se canse más."

"Si, por supuesto, está bien. Me encargaré de tus clases," dijo Albus, mientras Severus pasaba. Justo cuando Severus estaba por alcanzar las escaleras, Albus lo llamó, "Por cierto, Severus, no has visto a Mr. Filch esta mañana, o si?"

Severus sacudió su cabeza.

"No Albus, no lo he visto. Si me disculpas," Se volteó y caminó hacia su clase de DCAO, no dejando a Albus ver la sonrisa que lo delataba.

Albus volteó y caminó hacia el pasadizo, preguntándose donde puede estar Mr. Filch. Sabia que el cuidador no estaba dentro del castillo, pero no podía imaginar donde podría estar.

Luego de varias horas Hagrid encontró a Mr. Filch atrapado en una red, colgando de un árbol. El cuidador tenía una atadura en una pierna y su cabeza estaba en una posición inconfortable. Aseguró que no pudo ver a su asaltante, pero desde ese día trataba de evadir a Severus por todos los medios posibles. La Señora Norris ya no era molestada nunca más, y veía muy pocas veces a Crookshanks y Osiris.

La noche anterior, luego de que Severus se enteró como Crookshanks fue atrapado mientras iba por ayuda para Hermione, se puso furioso, y decidió enseñarle a Mr. Filch una lección. Luego de todo, nadie se metía con su familia. Severus, también prohibió a Osiris y Crookshanks que molestaran a la Señora Norris, y que se dedicaran a otro pasatiempo, por ejemplo molestar al profesor de Encantamientos.

Fin………….por ahora!!


End file.
